gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Nicholas Nikolai
Part 1: Childhood Nick was raised up into a wealthy family in Europe who had settled near the Alps. He lived in a huge "Farmland" Also known as a Palestial Estate where he lived in a large Palace, he was the son of the estate's Lord since the Estate was considered French Land. It included a village, and aproximately 50x50 miles of farmland where the villagers worked. The villagers were treated with respect and generosity. They were happy and so were the towns' ruling family Telltalini's. The Telltalini's had founded, ruled, and died here for several thousand years. The Palestial Palace was basically quite similar to the palace of Versailles, but only much more complex and it's walls surrounded an inner area which was about aproximately 1 km. worth of field. The term "Courtyard" isn't suiting. The palace had a library and a large catacomb full of past Telltalini's. Nikolai's father, Padreso Nikolius was the current ruler and Padresa Madoni was his consort, wife and mother to Nikolai. While Nikolai was reading surprisingly advanced books for his age (8 years old), Miss was busy watching the villagers manage the fields and throwing cake at them. Madoni was usually bossing around the house servants keeping things in the Palace managed and clean, Padreso was usually making sure taxes were in order and he who was to be paid was paid. If he wasnt doing that he was talking with Nikolo D'Firense (Ingame name is Nicholas, founded IPA). Nikolai's life was good until The Papal Transition to France went through the Palestial town. Part 2: Moving Under order of the French, After the Papal surrender and currently on their way to the french town of which was to be the new "Papal City", the Papal troops were forced to lay seige to the Estate, and very strangely it was in the sovereignty of France. By the time the first cannonshot was fired, Nicholius had already an escape fleet ready, 3 large tradeships converted to Basically floating villages, 4 2nd class ships of the line, 1 first 260 gun modified ship of the line (It was handed over to spanish naval forces for safe passage once the escape fleet was in safe distance and was renamed the Santisima Trinidad you all know) 2 of the tradeships held necessary supplies, weapons livestock and seeds for crops while the largest one was converted into almost literally a floating village With all 5,000 citizens onboard. Nikolai and his family stayed in the upper half helm cabins. It was the only confortably noncramped area. By the time they were at Trafalgar, it had been about two months. They stopped at Lisbon for resupply and decided to head to the new world. 1 month later, (the slow speed due to constant storms), they were in the middle of the antlantic and surprisingly the amount of inhabitants INCREASED. This was due to Nikolius' efforts on keeping the fleet extremely sanitary. And also surprisingly there was spare space also, surprising. They decided to make that day (april 4th 1503) a holiday commemorating the plain fact that they had done so well in this voyage, where all others would have rats and pestilence, Where there were 5000 clean healthy citizens, that would be unthinkable. This entire voyage was an... "all time record breaker". They celebrated with wine and pig...... and Tequ- that hasn't been invented yet.... Ale. The next day, Nikolius and Nikolo spent all day deciding on what to do when they reached new land, the decision of making a colony was already automatically assumed. The decisions were more related to trade with other colonies and importantly WHERE. They decided on founding a colony where current day Fort Augustine Florida is. It was named Coltos de Speranza. Colony of hope. Part 3: Adjustments Nikolai's life in the Colony was that of a normal villager, mostly because they had to start all over. A few months later life turned to the former grandeur he was accustomed to. He was tired of the hardships he experienced from doing chores. Lets skip my story to the age of 18, nothing of interest or worthy of mention happened until then. Two days following Nikolai's Birthday and a colony wide celebration commemorating the town Heir's birthday, Nikolius died and Nikolai had the duties and responsibilities of a leader hastily recieved. Because of his advanced intellect, product of his near ingenious reading compatibility throughout his years, he kept taxes in check, income in the positive and the people happy. He made very sure Madona was being cared for and Nikolo, now his most trusted advisor and relative (Besides Madona) protected. He always had Miss under the careful eye of his local spies and police. She most deffinately noticed, she was always good at things even losely related to anything similar to espionage. Due to law, Nikolai was required to be married in a month, and his consort was required to have conceived in two. Nikolai had made sure the town was aware by having posters posted, messages sent and announcements announced. Nikolai chose a wealthy spouse with the name Alpisa, she had been born the day prior to the papal seige and her mother named her after the serene and gorgeous Alps. They got married, and the celebrations were the largest the colony would ever see, mostly credited to the fact that the people had an extra dose of hope and joy, the feeling of a new colony's family line being secured. Alpisa was officially conceived a month later and nine months later, a son and daughter were born. Sadly Alpisa died a day later, She caught a deadly case of the Flu and was far to weak to fight it off. Part four: Betrayal In the past years, Nikolai had improved the colony's economy, built schools and universities, a free masonry lodge and even had walls installed around the colony. He had formed the Armed Forces of Coltos Sparanza and a town watch. The troops were more of a militia by means of skill and discipline, but nonetheless they were a force that could and would protect the Colony. The colony was thriving as usual. But, as things got better, Miss was getting even more sly and people were apparently joining her. more deaths were on her hands than any other murderer. She had tolerated the spies until several months prior, when the spies started returning with gored faces. Miss was becoming a slowly growing issue that would need to be silenced before it posed any real threat. Nikolai knew this but he had no idea how he would take care of her. She was indeed sly and deadly, and if she had the chance, a tyrant. But she was still his sister. It would be impossible to hire an assassin because she would sense spies, she would sense an Assassin. And the backfire would be horrible, the official declaration of war from her brother. If he had her banished she would just disappear and terrorize the citizens of the outskirts outside the walls. It took him the rest of the night to deal with his conscience and to deal with reason. Finally, he came up with a plan. He decided to have her arrested. Publicly. DUN....DUN..... DU-NNN!!!!! At dawn he called Signore Edwardo Libero de Roditore, the Town Watch Garrison Commander and told him he was to take three fifths of all the forces and publicly arrest her. Nikolai also requested that they both walk with the troops together. Nikolai needed to be sure Miss wouldn't do anything. Since Edwardo had no idea of Miss' Devious and evil traits, he didn't warn Nikolai of the danger he would be in. When the forces were assembled and Nikolai's entourage had prepared, they began marching off to Miss' apartment. Edwardo asked Nikolai "Why so much men for a simple spoiled girl, Sir?" Nikolai replied saying "When we get there, you'll find out. Be sure your men have good places to take cover. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows we're coming.". Edgar's face took a grim tone and ordered the troops to take immediate stealth/defense positions when they arrived. At the apartment, when all the troops had taken up their positions, Nikolai, Edwardo and his Entourage walked up to the door. Edwardo took a heavy breath. and knocked heavily and yelled:"By order of Nikolai you are under arrest open this door immediately or we will!". There was no response. "She isn't going to answer Edward." Nikolai ordered the entourage to ram the door down. When they had bursted inside, what they saw was rather peculiar: The entire household was vacant. After the dust settled, Nikolai saw something gleaming in the corner of his eyes and yelled: "DUCK!" Everyone immediately took cover, but by the time they had, several metal knifes had already perfectly slitted the throats of two guards. "I thought even you were cautious enough to know that I'd be prepared." Miss said. "Sooner or later, you would have ended this colony. You will leave and never return or die!" Nikolai yelled. "I will leave, and so will my followers. But we will be back." Miss still hadn't even shown herself, but the sense of air pressure change notified that a door to the outside, besides the current one, had opened. Edgar ordered his troops to apprehend her and "escort" her out of the colony. It was a hard time finding her, but obviously she had allowed them to do so. She and her followers killed the guards that escorted her out and disappeared into the woods beyond. Nikolai made a logical decision and locked down the entire colony, slightly increased town watching hours and added two more night patrols. These precautions never got increased nor decreased. Miss had either founded a different colony or was training her followers the deadly skills she somehow came to posses. Part Five: The Bloody Crossroads Chapter one. It had been raining for several days nonstop. Nikolai was blankly staring out into the distance through the water-ridden window in his study, while describing the long rain's traits as he had started to do, after the second day of nonstop rain into his log book. Today was the seventh. Nikolai always felt comfortable with the rain, he felt tranquil in it, it never mattered whether he was getting wet outside or whether others looked strangely when they saw him not rushing to a place for cover, just casually going on like any other day. Nikolai's moment of thinking was interrupted by a knock on the study's door. It was Edwardo Libere' de Roditore and the twins, Alphonse and Elria. It had been four years after their birth and their Mother's, may she rest in peace, death. Today was their fourth birthday and Nikolai had... forgotten to get his own children birthday presents. While the twins stayed back, Edwardo approached Nikolai, now having turned his chair to face the three and, was a slight bit annoyed that his tranquil moment of thought was interrupted. Nikolai was annoyed at Edwardo, mostly, he couldn't be mad at his children, not on their birthday, especially if he had forgotten to buy them presents. Edwardo stopped abruptly, saluted Nikolai, and stated: "Sir, there is a vessel flying the Old Estate's flag, yet it is not of ours." Nikolai wondered what this was about for a few seconds, and immediately thought of his devious sister, Elizabeux. Apparently, Edwardo hadn't even thought of this fact and had only came to realize it until just as Nikolai did and a solemn and grim scorn fell upon Nikolai. As if Nikolai had told Edwardo, He noticed Nikolai's face and nodded, without even a single word, saying: "Understood". Edwardo marched out, the twins wide eyed, and mouths open in curiosity and wonder. Nikolai smiled, for a moment of time, a moment that would be forever remembered by his children, and continued out the door. Nikolo was apparently in the hallway, already walking to Nikolai having noticed the grim look upon his face. "Watch them while im gone, Nikolo." Nikolo nodded and continued into the study and took the twins to their room. Chapter two Nikolai and Edwardo simultaneously stepped from the Carriage along with 20 Coltosan soldiers who had followed the carriage on foot. Edwardo and the troops marched pushed through the patrons of the large market place leading to the bustling and fishy harbor with Nikolai not far behind, enjoying the rain. When they approached the vessel, they saw it did indeed fly the colors of Alposa. The peculiar thing was, the vessel was no galleon, nor any galley nor frigate. It was a Flyut, Customized and outfitted for speed and agility, not for war. Elizabeux was many things, but she couldn't make a flyut, nor any of her companions. Eschito, Edwardo's Lieutenant, observed, "This sure is fishy, aint it boss?" Edwardo hit him on the back of the head. When Nikolai had stepped not only twice upon the mossy, wet dock, he slipped and fell. Two soldiers immediately helped him up, the rest seeming concerned and entirely disregarded the fact that a curly mustached, long powdered wig-wearing man and his crew had materialized. Apparently, they had been eating and drinking, due to the fact that all the sailors, besides the task master, the apparent first Mate and the mustache man Were either slouching for support on some part of the vessel, or throwing up ridiculous amounts of.... throw up. While Nikolai was just brushing off his clothes and the two soldiers beginning to around to return to their posts, The mustached man exclaimed: "Well, I see you spared no expense for my welcome party, Brother". Chapter three Nikolai made way to the line of Coltosian soldiers and pushed through. What he saw was his brother Elrico, and his other brother, Elrico's apparent first mate, Edwardi. Nikolai hadn't seen them since the seige of Apolsa. "Brothers!" exclaimed, "Where have you been? How did you find us?" "I dont think here is a suitable place to answer that," Elrico said, "You have a house, Right?" Edwardi asked Villa Telltalini, Nikolai's Study Elrico and Edwardi sat across from Nikolai's Desk while Nikolai was, as usual, staring blankly into the rain. "I think this is suitable enough" said Nikolai, while Edwardi was about to steal a figurine. Elrico Slapped him before Nikolai could turn around and see, luckily he kept staring out his window, hands clasped behind his back. "Your Colony has gotten quite a reputation in Europe Nik. You even got the biggies concerned. Once we heard 'bout where you were, and what you were doing Nik, we headed over here immediately. But, we saw.... some things." Said Elrico. "What kind of things?" "Fer starters Nik, we saw those bloody Frenchman and Englishman, and probably those lazy Spaniards headin' towards here, pulling out of some mission up in Sweden, or somewhere near there when we were setting sail from Amsterdam and they were in sight our whole way here until we meet a storm near the English Strait, and we went off course long enough before re-gaining 'er heading to remain out of eachothers sights. You got the powers of Europe headin' to America, and you know them Nik, they're greedy, The only reason we're alive right now is that we were flyin' colors they didn't even know 'bout." Explained Elrico. "We were sailin a flyut, they were sailin' heavy things, like lineships. They're comin' after you and Lizn' everybody here Bro!" Said Edwardi, "Speakin a' she, where be that girl?" "You'll know soon enough" Nikolai answered. Nikolo knocked on the already opened door and noticed the two Brothers. They noticed the aging figure and immediately ran to re-acquaint themselves with their childhood friend and figure. "What happened to you two boys? You're both dressed like..... Dutch.". The two cousins knew Nikolo very well from their childhood, and had admired him. But Nikolo always had noticeably favored Nikolai. When they had finally re-aquianted with their childhood elder, Nikolai had turned around and noticed Edward, and beckoned him forward. "Elrico, Edwardi, this is my Town Garrison Commander, and now that its necessary, my Minister of War and Commanding Marshal. He proceeded forward, saluted Nikolai, and took a look at the cousins. Now, I havent described Edwardo's size but, for someone unaccustomed, it would be intimidating. The Cousins both looked at each other and gulped. "When you both have told him what else you saw on your journey, Come to dinner. If you two somehow can't find where we eat, Nikolo will help you." ---- Villa Telltalini, Dining room. Alphonse and Elria were curious about what their Cake would be like, what presents they'd be getting, and who the two sweaty, smelly, stained miscreants that were sitting across the long, cherrywood table were. Madona sat to the left of Nikolai, Edwardo across from. Nikolo had the servants form lines, take hold of the many meal courses, line up behind the table's left and right sides, bend down, place the meals on the table with Nikolo explaining the many and diverse meals on the table with a Chef's attire on. "We have for our main course, Chicken, Beef, Steak, Duck and Fish, Baguettes, garlic or.... non garlic. We have ale, coffee, beer, wine sparkling, white or champagne, And a little thing I call Tequila. It comes from the plants I'm growing outside. Be warned, It is a very very very strong drink. You should never drink it in the amounts you would wine or beer. And for the birthday children's meal, well, thats still a surprise, oh yes, I have either milk, water or juice of the Orange." The twins picked the Juice, beef and the garlic Begets. They had been eying the two strange smelly mean across from them since everyone sat down. Nikolo had sat down to the right of Nikolai, and was waiting for Nikolai to say grace. "God, you done me good. Thanks. Amen." Everyone said "Amen". Edwardi and Elrico immediately started gobbling down the food they had recieved, saying constantly they hadn't ate this good since before the seige. The twins were now both curious and were wondering what on earth they were talking about. "Nikolai, che 'er i più piccoli?" Elrico asked. "These are my children, Elrico. Alphonse and Elria". Nikolai responded. "And who are you Mr. smelly man?" Alphonse and Elria simutainiously asked. Madona gave them a scornful look, and they quieted down."Those are your Uncles, my children." Elrico and Edwardi both had stopped eating and were looking at them both like Uncles who have just seen their Nephews and Neices for the first time should. "Well we should get to bed Nik." Elrico said. He drank the remainder of Edwardi's ale, Edwardi protested, and Elrico pulled him all the way to the base of the stairs, already outside the dining room. He made his way back and peered inside the Dining Hall's door. "Uh.... Where are we staying?' Nikolai chuckled, and whispered something into Nikolo's ear. Nikolo nodded, smirked, got up from his seat and led the cousins to the foyer, before leaving, he promised the Twin's would get their cake when he was back, headed out to the carriage with Elrico, dragging Edwardi still, he helped both into the carriage, because Both were half drunk from Nikolo's new drink, Tequila. He warned them. Then he rid away to the Cousins' temporary house. ---- Ex Casa de Elisabetta Elrico and Edwardi were still drunk so Nikolo was obligated to help them out of the carriage and give them shoulder support all the way to the Door. The house had no candles to light, Just two cots Nikolo had found before they left the Villa. Once he had carried Elrico and Edwardi upstairs, set their cot's up, then laid the two drunks upon them. When Nikolo was done taking a breath he saw something out of the window, he walked close enough for his face to feel the cold, uncertainness glass. What he saw made him both tremble with worry concern and, anger. I dont recall ever explaining Elizabeth's apartment by means of geographical location, but Coltos de Sparanza's buildings are "placed on steps" The market and the harbor on the first, The town walls and residential areas on the second, The church and schools/universities and residential areas on the third, "The wealthy citizens" and their houses on the fourth, and the Governmental buildings on the Fifth. Well, Liz's apartment was on the fourth, from there she could see the rest of the town, and the harbor. What Nikolo saw was a combination of French English and Spanish troops besieging the colony, while fighting each other at the same time. He ran down the stairs, out the door, into the carriage and immediately rode off to the church, where any bells to be rung besides on sunday would be signals, one bell ring at night for curfew, one bell ring at morning to wake everyone up and get started with their day. Two bells at any time was to alert the town guard. They havent been alerted yet because they were most likely being killed in their sleep, they arent so cautious due to the fact that no one was afraid, no one knew what was going to happen. When Nikolo had finally arrived at the large bell in the church's highest floor, he pulled the long rope once. twice. Before he could go anywhere else, a cannon shot crushed through the stone walls of the church and hit Nikolo. He didnt know where, he couldn't tell if he was dying or not. All's he knew was he was either losing conscience, or losing his life. Be it to the pain, or loss of blood. ---- Villa Telltalini, Madona's Quarters. While Nikolai had his own quarters, he preferred to stay with Madona. She was getting older and more frail. Nikolai prayed near the window, still it was raining, and went to check on the Twins, they were just fine. Nikolai's ear twitched and he heard something. A boom of some sorts. It took him a moment to figure out, but once he did he ran outside of the Villa, to his Balcony to see something horrid. The Colony was under attack, the walls being bombarded by the enemy broadsides! Then, he heard the bell of the Church ring, and only to see it's bell tower collapse. He thanked whoever rung the bell under his breath and promised their death would not be in vain Nikolai's knees broke out in anger and concern. He ran into the kitchen, got a knife, returned to the balcony. He then drew, with his own hand blood, a circle, then three triangles one at the top, on at the right and one at the left. He then drew a cross in the center with a crown on top, and a circle around it as the Celtic crosses always have had. He then clapped his hands together, pressed upon the circle, and a sight most peculiar had occurred. For once, even through the days of rain, no lighting had occurred until now. The lightning then hit the blood circle, with dead accuracy, on the tip of the crown. Nikolai redirected the still existant power of the lightning he had summoned, a small, miniature lightning bolt had become noticeable on his Index Finger, he pointed at the largest ship, the ship he had given the spaniards for the resupplies needed. It was apparently stripped of tons of its guns for speed, it was, very unmanuevarable. Nikolai took aim at the center of the ship, Where all the gunpowder and cannon ammunition was "safely" stored. It may be protected by enemy volleys, but not from this. Nikolai closed his left eye, and released the tiny bolt, except, what came out was no lightning bolt. It was a huge array of fire, by the time it had made physical contact with the Vessel, it was still coming from Nikolai's finger. A few seconds later, the ship exploded, well, actually, imploded. The smaller ships around it had caught fire on their masts, and eventually their decks. Nikolai, after a few seconds of seeing the rest of the chaos, fainted. A heavy knock on the Villa's door repeated several times, until Edwardo rammed the door down. "TROOPS! NIKOLAI MAY BE HARMED!" Almost a dozen "tiny" men marched into the Villa and began to search for the twins, Madona and Nikolai. The rest set up defensive positions on the outside, balconies and the windowed rooms on the second floor. "Sir!" Eschito said and saluted. "Nikolai was found, unconscious on his balcony, we have moved him, Madona and the Twins into the dining hall." Edwardo nodded and told Eschito to have the room extremely guarded. A soldier had rushed into the foyer, seeing the door broken, Faced gored, and bruised, bleeding heavily in the left thigh and right arm, and had fallen unconscious immediately after stepping inside. Edwardo rushed in to see the commotion, instead finding Elizabeux Telltalini aiming a pistol at the soldiers head. The gun fired, a clean hole threw the soldiers head. When Liz stepped in, more figures did as well. They were dressed in white, and were hooded. As was she. Edwardo ran, hoping she hadnt seen him, to the dining room, where several soldiers were, along with Eschito. Madona was awake, and was fully understanding apparently what had gone on. She was not crying, nor fighting. Just a scornful and hateful look on her face. When the doors opened, everyone turned their heads, to see Edwardo panting and terror in his eye. Now, when Edwardo is scared, you should be as well. All the soldiers, Madona, the Twins and even Eschito's faces went pale. "Shes back. And shes brought Europe with her." ---- Part Six: Embers La Chiesa della speranza- Chapel of Hope Nikolo slowly returned to consciousness. He had heard screams gunshots, lightning and more horrific sounds over the night. He was unable to move, and he was barely alive, let alone able to recognize what was happening. It was apparently morning, his sense of smell had returned and he was able to feel the relaxation of the morning air, along with smoke and blood. When he regained his sight, he saw blood and dust all over himself. He looked up and noticed that the sky was half dark half foggy. The thought came to him, it was the church's bell. Nothing closer to the literal form of saved by the bell he thought, and horsely laughed, then caughed, painfully, several times. About five minutes later he was able to stand. He made his way out of his shelter to find the entire church had collapsed. The bell tower fell forward, while the church fell inward. If that cannonball had hit in any other direction he'd have been burried in rubble. When his eyes adjusted, what he saw was not even close to the horror he had seen earlier. Over the night, the enemy had apparently been driven off, but not without the entire Bay-walls being reduced to rubble, and the market stalls razed, the docks destroyed and the few ships in the harbor had either been captured or caught fire. Small skirmishes were still occurring between the remaining soldiers and the Coltosian Forces. He walked forward, to the paved road to find that the horse he had drove to the church was burned alive and the carriage was apparently blasted apart by cannon balls. Nikolo took a slow look up the distance that was in his way to either the Villa or the Cousins. He began limping towards the untouched shape of Elizabeth's former home. --- Ex Casa de Elisabetta When Nikolo had finally reached the apartment, he was exhausted. He made it to the door, feebly knocked twice and fainted from exhaustion, He'd be just fine if it weren't for the previous incidents. The door was answered by a bloodvein eyed and tired Elrico, He was in both a hangover and had no sleep. Now was not the time to make Elrico mad. He shouted" EDWARDI! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Edwardi ran to the door, pistol and dagger in hand, when he saw Nikolo he instantly let his weapons down and helped Elrico drag Nikolo to the cots upstairs. Nikolo woke up from unconsciousness for the second time about thirty minutes later, to find Elrico and Edwardi peering over him. "What in god's name happened you two?" Nikolo asked "Well, to sum it up, We were attacked by Europe" said Edwardi. "I have time, you dont need to sum it up." "Alright," said Elrico,"We were apparently half drunk when it happened thanks to your drink, but the sound of that cannon shot woke us up immediately, we saw you by the window, and you ran out the door before we could talk to you. Ed got up, saw the horror and chaos, while I was looking for something to protect us with, found some guns and a knife, headed back up stairs only to be mesmerized by what was apparently...... a huge cloud of fire." Edwardi had started making sound effects, corresponding with Elricos descriptions of what happened. "It hit that big ship. I swear I'd seen it before, and then it exploded, Into a cloud like a mushroom! It was a big ship, with a huge ammunition room, and we both know what fire plus gun powder equals. Apparently, the explosion was big enough to catch the other ships. Before we knew it, more, smaller, mushroom 'splosions happened. Sadly, all the soldiers and marines were already takin advantage of the element of surprise, killing of the already rubbled walls, they entered the town, and as far as i know, left a path of destruction all the way up to the Villa. They were attacked by snipers all the way there, I bet there aint much left, but theres certainly still some fighting up there." Elrico said. "We're worried about Nikolai, and we were just about to head up there, you strong enough to come, Nikolo?" "I can't walk, I can tell. The villa isn't far away, you two can carry me there." Nikolo responded. Edwardi and Elrico exchanged glances and nodded. Edwardi went and got a long peice of wood from the almost rubbled fences of the apartment. "Ere." Edwardi said, handing Nikolo the staff. Nikolo nodded in thanks and stood up, relying heavily on the staff. Edwardi started handing Nikolo his pistol and asked "You know how to use this, right?" "I may be unable to walk, but I can surely shoot well enough to kill some tired men both in their hangovers." Nikolo said and grabbed the pistol. --- Villa Telltalini The three saw dead bodies mostly of the enemy lying on the cobbled road leading to the fifth "step". But the amount was dwarfed by what they saw in the Villa's Courtyard. They all covered their noses with whatever they had. The smell of pestilence and death was rancid, especially in this horrifying quality. The entered the villa, stepping passed a chipped and bloodied door, and stepped over a dead body. Two coltosian soldiers had materialized out of nowhere and had the companions at gunpoint in seconds. "We aren't enemies!" Elrico yelled. A large thump, the sound of the dining hall's huge doors opening, startled Edwardi, who jumped in fright. His reaction only made the Coltosians tense. The voice of Nikolai said: "Stand down soldiers. All who opposed us are dead." The two guards looked at eachother, turned around, saluted to Nikolai and run quickly back into the Dining hall, or at least the hallway leading to. "You two wanted to know where Liz was?" Nikolai asked. Elrico and Edwardi nodded slowly, while Nikolo looked up and his eyes went pale. "Well, she was here. She killed Private Octri." Nikolai pointed to the dead body with the bullet in it's head. "She killed all those other soldiers you saw in the courtyard. And she nearly killed everyone here. Nothing like the fog of war to mask death like this." Then, a gunshot was heard. And a body fell to the ground. Nikolo fainted, Elrico went into shock, loosened his hand, dropped his pistol, which shot Edwardi, who then fainted over the sight of blood. --- Colony cimitero, Mosoleum de Telltalini. Madona was looking at the Mosoleum, in which she and all her relatives were to be buried, crying, without sound. The twins hugged Madona's legs, while Madona herself relied on support from Edwardo. "We lie not only Nikolai to rest today, lie all of our citizens who were massacred, all off our soldiers who died defending our colony, and today we lay a savior, a leader, a father and a brother to rest with his kin. May god welcome the fallen into his arms. And may they recieve him." Father Nicholchi then began reading a script from the bible. In the distance bushes and shadows was Elizabeth. A tear materialized and fell down her check onto the ground, and then she was gone. Fin. Nikolai's story has came to close. Alphonse and Elrio's has just began. Thanks to Pwnage Productions company for their generosity and publishing this work. Thanks to the wiki community for the encouragement. I wouldn't have wrote part five without you all. [[User:Nicholas Nikolai|'The Order']] ''' of Nautilus''' Rate the story so far! YAY I WILL STALK YOU BECAUSE YOUR A GOOD AUTHOR! GREAT! Eh. EWWWW! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:PWNAGE Productions Category:POTCO